


Für das Rudel

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Mosaik des Blutes [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Gen, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte Alcide dem Rudel endgültig den Rücken gekehrt. Eigentlich hatte er nie wieder etwas mit den Wölfen zu tun haben wollen. Und ganz sicher hatte er den Pflichten eines Rudelführers abgeschworen... Doch wie so oft im Leben kommt es auch in diesem Fall anders, als Alcide dachte. Ein nächtlicher Anruf von Eric Northman katapultiert ihn wieder mitten hinein in die Belange des Shreveport-Rudels und ruft ihm unerbittlich in Erinnerung, was er vor langer Zeit als Jugendlicher schwor: „Ich entscheide mich für das Rudel!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort

Seid Herzlich Willkommen zu dieser kleinen Werwolf-Geschichte!

Zuerst ein paar erklärende Worte:

**Vorgeschichte:** „Für das Rudel“ knüpft an die Geschichte „Lupus et Lamia“ aus „Godrics Blutlinie“ an (zu finden hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4885381/chapters/14251078) und führt sie aus Alcides Sicht fort. Es ist aber nicht nötig, die Vorgeschichte gelesen zu haben, um diese Geschichte zu verstehen.

**Zeitliche Einordnung:** Diese Geschichte ignoriert die siebte Staffel vollständig und spielt etwa neun Monate nach Warlows Tod.

**Video:** Und auch zu dieser Geschichte ist ein Video entstanden:

 

  
[True Blood: Werewolves - We choose pack!](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2g3hxn_true-blood-werewolves-we-choose-pack_tv) _von[nachtwoelfin](http://www.dailymotion.com/nachtwoelfin)_

 

Und nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß mit den Wölfen!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 „ _This pack needs a wolf like you, Alcide.“_

„ _You got alpha in you. You know that. Strong, but mature. It's all about keeping the peace, not control. It's honourable.“_

 

 

In der Nacht, als Eric Northman sich entschied, dass er mal wieder die Dienste eines Werwolfes benötigte, saß Alcide wie so oft mit einem Bier vor dem Fernseher und grübelte darüber nach, was ihn eigentlich noch in Louisiana im Allgemeinen und Shreveport im Besonderen hielt. Und mal wieder kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es hauptsächlich die Arbeit war und dass der Bau irgendwelcher Parkplätze und schmucker Einfamilienhäuser nun wirklich kein Grund war, noch weiter in dieser Gegend rumzuhängen, die nichts als unangenehme Erinnerungen für ihn bereithielt.

Seit Sookie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, bestand sein Leben nur noch aus Arbeit und den obligatorischen fünf Flaschen Bier, bis er sich in sein Bett legte, vier Stunden schlief und wieder zur Arbeit ging. Wenn er Pech hatte, verfolgten ihn Bilder von Sookie ins Bills Armen, Debbies V-geweiteten Augen und Marcus', JDs und Tommys Leichen bis in seine Träume.

Als sein Handy klingelte, fischte er es aus seiner Tasche und nahm den Anruf entgegen, ohne einen Blick auf das Display zu werfen. Später wünschte er oft, er hätte es getan und dann nie auf die grüne Taste gedrückt.

„Ja?“, brummte er.

„Alcide, teurer Freund, wo bist du?“, erklang Eric Northmans unverkennbare Stimme aus dem Apparat.

„Nahe Shreveport“, antwortete Alcide automatisch. „Wieso?“

„In der Nähe von Shreveport? Ausgezeichnet. Ich müsste ganz dringend mit dir sprechen und deinen Laster bräuchte ich auch. So schnell wie möglich.“

„Spinnst du? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich werde bestimmt nicht...“

„Das Industriegebiet an der Interstate. Du wirst es wittern. Bis gleich!“

Das gleichmäßige Tuten machte jeden Widerspruch, den Alcide auf den Lippen hatte, zunichte. Wütend quetschte er das Handy in seiner Hand, sodass die Plastikhülle bedrohlich knackte. Wenn er eines nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es Vampirärger. Und wenn es um Eric Northman ging, war Vampirärger nie besonders weit, das hatte er in der Vergangenheit zur Genüge gelernt. Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und sah wieder auf den Fernseher. Irgendeine blöde Sitcom, deren schrilles Hintergrundlachen in seinen Ohren schmerzte. Er griff zur Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher aus. Dann stand er auf, nahm Jacke und Autoschlüssel und verließ das Haus. Er vermied es, darüber nachzudenken, warum er so dienstbeflissen an Erics Seite eilte wie ein treudoofer Labrador. Es hätte seine ohnehin nicht besonders hohe Meinung von sich selbst nur weiter getrübt, da war er sicher.

Er witterte den schneidenden Geruch nach Blut und Wolf tatsächlich schon, als er die Interstate verließ. Er folgte der durchdringenden Duftspur durch einige menschenleere Straßen und hielt schließlich am Eingang einer engen Gasse. Natürlich hatte der Geruch ihn auf den Anblick vorbereitet, trotzdem blieb er kurz im Auto sitzen und betrachtete resigniert den Leichenhaufen und die Überreste von Blut, Haut und Fell, die noch überall auf dem Beton verstreut waren.

Vampirärger. Er hatte es ja gewusst.

Schließlich stieß er die Tür auf und stieg aus. Eric warf gerade den letzten Körper auf den Haufen, während ein zartes, dunkelhaariges Mädchen einige Hautfetzen zusammenschob. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn aus aufgerissenen, braunen Augen.

„Ah, Alcide, sehr schön, dass du es einrichten konntest“, sagte Eric leutselig und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Was ist hier passiert?“

„Ein etwas unschöner Werwolfzwischenfall“, antwortete Eric und deutete auf den Haufen. „Kommt dir einer der Wölfe zufällig bekannt vor?“

Alcide musste sich die Leichen nicht genauer anschauen. Die Witterung reichte aus, um ihm zu sagen, dass es sich zwar einmal um Werwölfe gehandelt hatte, aber um niemanden, den er kannte.

„Nein. Was ist passiert?“, wiederholte er ungeduldig.

„Sie haben Tara angegriffen“, sagte das Mädchen schüchtern.

Alcide warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. Für eine Vampirin schien sie noch sehr jung zu sein, denn ihre Bestürzung angesichts von so viel Blut war deutlich von ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. Tara, erinnerte er sich, richtig. Sookies beste Freundin, die zum Vampir geworden war. Er hatte sie seit ihrem Auftritt in der Küche des Merlotte's nicht mehr wirklich gesehen.

„Schaff die Leichen in den Transporter, Willa“, wies Eric sie an und warf sich selbst den Körper eines jungen Mannes auf den Rücken. „Wenn es niemand aus dem Shreveport-Rudel ist, wer ist es dann?“, fragte er Alcide über die Schulter.

Alcide verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während die beiden Vampire die blutigen Überreste mühelos in seinen Laster warfen.

„Nomaden?“, vermutete er. „Sieht mir nach einem kleinen Familienverband aus. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich nicht aus dieser Gegend. Außerdem habe ich schon munkeln hören, dass es in letzter Zeit viele Nomaden nach Shreveport zieht.“

„Nomaden?“, fragte Eric und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick durch die Gasse. Zahlreiche Blutflecken zeugten von dem Gemetzel, doch der Vampir zuckte nur die Achseln und sah kurz zum Himmel. „Sieht nach Regen aus“, murmelte er und ging zur Fahrertür des Lasters hinüber.

„Was genau tust du da?“, fragte Alcide missgelaunt.

„Fahren“, erwiderte Eric kurz und nickte Willa zu. „Steig ein.“

„Vergiss es“, sagte Alcide und ging rasch an ihm vorbei. „Ich fahre.“ Er öffnete die Tür und schob sich auf den Fahrersitz. Eric zuckte nur die Schultern und stieg neben ihm ein. Willa schlüpfte eilig auf den dritten Sitz.

„Nomaden?“, wiederholte Eric, während sie aus der Stadt hinaus fuhren.

„Wölfe ohne festes Rudel oder Territorium“, antwortete Alcide knapp. „Irgendein bestimmtes Ziel im Sinn?“

„In zwei Meilen gibt es einen sehr lauschigen Sumpf mit einer hungrigen Alligatoren-Familie“, meinte Eric, doch in seiner Stimme klang ein grollender Unterton mit. „Nomaden, soso...“

 

°

 

„ _Dieser Abschaum hat es gewagt, sich an einem Mitglied meiner Familie zu vergreifen und unser Blut zu trinken. Und welche Konsequenzen das nach sich zieht, liegt ganz allein bei dir. Ich bin so kurz davor, jedem Werwolf in einem Umkreis von hundert Meilen die Kehle herauszureißen, dass ich das Blut schon auf meiner Zunge schmecken kann. Und dabei ist es mir völlig egal, ob es sich um Sesshafte oder Nomaden handelt. Dieses Problem wird jetzt ein für alle Mal gelöst und ob auf die nette oder blutige Variante ist mir dabei völlig egal.“_

Erics wutentbrannte Aussage verfolgte Alcide bis nach Hause in sein Bett. Er wollte diese Verantwortung nicht. Wirklich nicht. Aber nachdem er eingewilligt hatte, dem Shreveport-Rudel zumindest einen Besuch abzustatten und sie dazu aufzufordern, das Nomaden-Problem in den Griff zu kriegen, konnte er sich dem wohl nicht mehr entziehen.

Nachdem sie beim Sumpf gewesen waren, hatte Eric ihn angewiesen, mit zum Fangtasia zu kommen. Die Anspannung der Vampire war mit Händen greifbar gewesen. Erics Zorn war sowieso immer schnell entfacht, wenn es um Werwölfe ging. Pam fauchte und wütete wie eine verbrühte Katze, ob nun aus tatsächlicher Sorge um das Wohlbefinden ihres Abkömmlings oder weil sich jemand an ihrem Eigentum vergriffen hatte, konnte Alcide nicht genau ermessen. Tara schien sich zwar recht gut von dem Angriff erholt zu haben, doch noch immer lag ein gewisser Schock in ihren Bewegungen und Willa musterte ängstlich alles und jeden, von Erics und Pams Wut wohl ebenso erschrocken wie von den sieben Leichen, die sie den Alligatoren zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatten.

Er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass vor allem die beiden älteren Vampire nicht zögern würden, einen Vampir-Werwolf-Krieg vom Zaun zu brechen, wenn es noch einmal einen Übergriff von V-süchtigen Werwölfen in ihrem Gebiet gab. Leider war die einzige Möglichkeit, nomadisierende Werwölfe fern zu halten, ein starkes, sesshaftes Rudel, das fähig war, sein Territorium zu verteidigen. Und das Shreveport-Rudel war, nach allem was er gehört hatte, zurzeit sehr weit davon entfernt, ein starkes, stabiles Rudel zu bilden.

Alcide wälzte sich ruhelos im Bett umher. Er hatte sich geschworen, sich nie wieder in die Belange des Rudels zu mischen, seit sie damals seinem Willen zuwider gehandelt und das Mädchen der Vampirrechts-Gruppe und ihre Mutter gefangen genommen hatten. Er hatte ihnen den Rücken gekehrt, auch wenn manche eher davon sprachen, dass er das Rudel im Stich gelassen hatte. Schließlich war er der Alpha gewesen. Er hätte vielleicht versuchen müssen, die Wölfe wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch er hatte resigniert. Er hatte erst das Jackson-Rudel an Vampirblut zugrunde gehen sehen und in den Aggressionen der Shreveport-Wölfe auch die Nachwirkungen der V-Sucht erkannt. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf diese ganze Scheiße gehabt.

Schließlich warf Alcide seine Decken zur Seite und stand auf. Er stellte sich eine halbe Stunde unter die Dusche, frühstückte ein kaltes Stück Pizza und eine Tasse Kaffee und beobachtete, wie die Sonne die Trostlosigkeik seines Wohnzimmers langsam in helles Licht tauchte. Nachdem er bei Sookie ausgezogen war, hatte er sich in diesem kleinen Haus in Shreveport niedergelassen, ohne sich jemals darum zu bemühen, so etwas wie Wohnlichkeit zu schaffen. Wozu auch? Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, auf dem Sprung zu sein. Neben dem Sofa standen einige leere Bierflaschen, Kartons von verschiedenen Take-aways und alte Zeitungen. Auf der Kommode lagen einige Unterlagen, die er heute mit zur Arbeit hatte nehmen wollen, doch als sein Vorarbeiter anrief, um zu fragen, wann er kam, fertigte er ihn kurz und bündig ab. Dann wartete er wieder. Um die Mittagszeit erhob er sich schließlich von seinem Stuhl, zog sich seine Lederjacke an und verließ das Haus.

Er wusste, wo sich das Rudel um diese Zeit aufhielt. Oder eher eine der Gruppen, die Anspruch auf den Namen Shreveport-Rudel erhob. Nach seinem Weggang hatte Rikki versucht, die Führung zu übernehmen, doch es war ihr nicht gelungen, die Einheit des Rudels zu bewahren. Untergruppen hatten sich abgespalten, sich gegenseitig in blutige Kämpfe verwickelt. Rikki war eine der ersten gewesen, die diesem Kleinkrieg zum Opfer gefallen war. Alcide schwang sich gedankenverloren auf sein Motorrad und startete den Motor, während er an Rikki dachte. Sie war eine willensstarke und kämpferische Wölfin gewesen, klug und loyal ihrem Rudel gegenüber, auch wenn das V sie ebenfalls auf Abwege gebracht hatte. Doch trotz ihres Verrats ihm gegenüber hatte Alcide sie sehr gemocht und von ihrem Tod zu erfahren, war damals ein schwerer Schlag gewesen. Allerdings hatte ihn das sinnlose Blutvergießen des Rudels nur noch mehr in seinem Entschluss bestärkt, seinesgleichen den Rücken zu kehren.

Alcide stellte das Motorrad in einiger Entfernung der Scheune ab und ging zu Fuß weiter. Natürlich konnte er sich einer Gruppe Werwölfe nicht unbemerkt nähern. Als er aus dem Schatten des Waldes trat, wurde er bereits erwartet. Zwei Frauen und vier Männer hatten sich vor der Scheune postiert und sahen ihm wachsam entgegen. Alcide erkannte Danielle, die Wölfin, die bis zu Rikkis Verrat als eine der Treuesten an seiner Seite gestanden hatte. An einen der Männer konnte er sich ebenfalls dunkel erinnern, allerdings war ihm sein Name entfallen. Den Rest der Wölfe kannte er nicht.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte ein junger, blonder Mann und trat angriffslustig vor.

Alcide warf ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich hilfesuchend an Danielle.

„Ich suche euren Rudelführer.“

„Er steht vor dir“, erwiderte der Blonde hitzig.

Alcide sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er war höchstens achtzehn, ein Jungwolf, der das Mannesalter kaum erreicht hatte. Ungläubig schweiften seine Augen wieder zu Danielle hinüber, die ratlos die Achseln zuckte und dann leicht nickte.

„Passt dir irgendetwas nicht?“ Der Ton des Jungen wurde zunehmend aggressiv, als Alcide ihm so offensichtlich die Anerkennung verweigerte.

„Ich habe nur noch nie erlebt, dass ein Rudel, das etwas auf sich hält, einen Jungwolf als Alpha akzeptiert“, antwortete Alcide gelassen.

Die Augen des Wolfes leuchteten bedrohlich auf, doch Alcide winkte gelangweilt ab.

„Komm mir nicht so, Kleiner. Gegen mich hättest du keine Chance. Wie heißt du?“

„Luke.“

„Gut, Luke, wenn du dich hier wirklich als Alpha aufspielst, hätte ich dir was zu sagen.“

„Was hätte ein dahergelaufener Wolf mir schon zu sagen?“, blaffte Luke verächtlich. „Verpiss dich, das ist mein Revier!“

„Die Zahl der Nomaden hat sich-...“

„Verpiss dich, habe ich gesagt!“, knurrte Luke und ging drohend auf Alcide zu.

Alcide war nicht wirklich beeindruckt, aber als er seinen Blick über die versammelten Wölfe schweifen ließ, wurde ihm klar, was für einen verwahrlosten und unsicheren Eindruck sie machten. Dass sie einen Heranwachsenden als Alpha akzeptierten, der einen auf dicke Hose machte und in jedem anderen Rudel von den Älteren mit einem belustigten Blick in die Schranken verwiesen worden wäre, tat sein Übriges, um Alcides Bild zu vervollständigen und die Erkenntnis schnürte ihm dann doch die Kehle zu.

Das war kein starkes Rudel, das Shreveport von Nomaden befreien konnte. Das war noch nicht mal ein Rudel. Und damit waren sie alle dem Tode geweiht.

 

 

°°°


	3. Chapter 3

Noch am gleichen Abend fuhr Alcide zum Fangtasia. Er wollte die Verantwortung für Marcus Bozemans verwahrloste Wölfe nicht. Wirklich nicht. Aber er konnte sich dieser Verantwortung nicht länger entziehen.

Marcus... Alcide knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, als er an den ehemaligen Rudelführer dachte. Marcus war ein sadistischer Psychopath gewesen, der mindestens ein Leben auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und nur bei Tommys Tod war Alcide dabei gewesen, wer wusste schon, wie viele Marcus noch hatte umbringen lassen von seinen tollwütigen Gefolgsmännern. Und doch, obwohl er ein psychopathisches Arschloch gewesen war, war Marcus ein guter und verantwortungsvoller Rudelführer gewesen, der seine Wölfe zusammen gehalten und ihnen eine Zukunft geboten hatte. Und das nagte an Alcide. Marcus war als Leitwolf fähiger gewesen als er selbst, hatte erkannt, was Wölfe brauchten. Einen starken Führer, der ihnen ein Vorbild war, den Zusammenhalt des Rudels, das die Schwächeren auffing und den Stärkeren ein Ventil bot. Alcide hatte darin kläglich versagt. Natürlich hatte das V Schuld an den aggressiven Entgleisungen seiner selbst und des Restrudels gehabt, doch statt sie aus der Sucht heraus zu führen und aus ihnen das starke Rudel zu machen, das sie einst gewesen waren, hatte Alcide ihnen den Rücken gekehrt und sie sich selbst überlassen. Und nun schaute er auf die Überreste von Marcus' einst so stolzem Rudel, auf die Überreste seines eigenen Versagens und fühlte, wie ihn das schlechte Gewissen überrollte. Er konnte die Wölfe nicht im Stich lassen, so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, sich erneut an ein Rudel zu binden. Er musste seinen Fehler von damals wieder gut machen. Doch dafür brauchte er mehr Zeit, als Eric ihm gerade zugestand.

Entschlossen parkte er sein Motorrad auf dem Parkplatz des Fangtasias und marschierte zum Eingang. Die Vampire in der Warteschlange musterten ihn misstrauisch und einige zischten wütend, als er sich einfach an ihnen vorbei zum Eingang drängelte. Ein bulliger Türsteher trat ihm in den Weg.

„Und was glaubst du, wo du hinwillst?“

„Ich muss zu Eric“, erwiderte Alcide.

„Ja, das müssen so einige.“ Der Türsteher grinste dreckig. „Aber ich habe noch nicht gesehen, dass Eric Northman Interesse daran hätte, Wölfe zu ficken.“

Alcides Kehle entrang sich ein drohendes Grollen. „Ich muss mit ihm sprechen.“

„Sprechen also?“ Der Türsteher musterte ihn und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Ohne gültigen Blutpass kommst du hier nicht rein, da kannst du noch so viel mit Eric _sprechen_ wollen.“

„Blutpass?“, fragte Alcide verwirrt.

„Ein ärztliches Attest, dass du kein HepV hast. Hast du sowas?“

„Nein, aber-...“

„Dann kommst du hier auch nicht rein“, beschied der Türsteher. „Verzieh dich!“

„Aber ich habe nicht vor, einen von euch Blutsaugern an meinen Hals zu lassen“, warf Alcide wütend ein.

„Das kann ja jeder sagen.“

Der Türsteher wandte sich der Mädchengruppe hinter Alcide zu. Alcide erwog gerade seine Chancen, die er gegen den Vampir hätte, als Tara plötzlich in der Tür des Fangtasias erschien.

„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte sie gebieterisch.

Der Türsteher warf ihr einen unwilligen Blick zu, antwortete aber folgsam: „Der Wolf hier macht Ärger, weil ich ihn ohne Blutpass nicht reinlassen wollte.“

Tara sah zu Alcide.

„Lass ihn rein!“, befahl sie.

„Aber-...“

„Ich sagte, du sollst ihn reinlassen! Ich werde persönlich darauf achten, dass sich kein vorwitziger Vampir von ihm nährt, einverstanden? Und jetzt lass ihn rein! Und wenn das nächste Mal jemand mit Eric oder Pam sprechen will, fragst du nach, okay?“

Widerwillig vor sich hin brummend hakte der Türsteher das Seil aus und ließ Alcide vorbei.

„Danke“, sagte Alcide zu Tara.

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte sie und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen. „Bud hat Muskeln, aber nicht viel Hirn. Kommt auch bei Vampiren vor. Was treibt dich her?“

„Ich muss mit Eric sprechen.“

„Der ist gerade leider nicht da, aber Pam ist hinten im Büro.“

Alcide ließ sich schwer auf einen Barhocker fallen. „Lieber nicht“, rutschte ihm heraus, bevor ihm wieder einfiel, in welch verfänglicher Situation er Pam und Tara gestern angetroffen hatte. „Tut mir Leid“, schob er rasch hinterher, „ich weiß ja, du und sie, ihr seid...“ Er machte eine hilflose Handbewegung.

Tara lachte und stellte ihm ein Bier hin. „Keine Entschuldigung nötig. Wenn dich jemand verstehen kann, dann ich, glaub mir. Vielleicht hast du Glück und unser _überaus beschäftigter_ Wikinger lässt sich bald mal blicken.“ Tara stieß vielsagend die Luft aus und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Alcide nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und versuchte, die argwöhnischen Blicke der anwesenden Vampire ebenso zu ignorieren wie die interessierten Blicke der anwesenden Menschen.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er Tara nach einer Weile.

Tara sah von dem Cocktail auf, den sie gerade mixte. „Wegen gestern oder insgesamt?“

„Beides?“, bot Alcide an. „Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, schienst du nicht so glücklich mit deinem neuen Vampirleben zu sein.“

Tara zuckte die Achseln. „Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Erstaunlich, dass wir uns so wenig über den Weg gelaufen sind, als du mit Sookie zusammen warst. Immerhin habe ich sechs Monate lang bei Bill gewohnt...“

Bei der Erwähnung von Bills Namen konnte Alcide nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen kurz aufblitzten. Die Wunde, die Sookies Entscheidung für Bill und gegen ihn geschlagen hatte, war einfach noch zu frisch.

Tara unterbrach sich sofort und nickte verstehend. „Okay, das erklärt natürlich einiges.“

„Und wegen gestern?“, fragte Alcide ablenkend.

„Alles in Ordnung. Wunden heilen bei uns Vampiren schnell.“

„Okay.“ Alcide ließ seinen Blick durch die Bar schweifen. „Und dem anderen Mädchen?“, erkundigte er sich dann.

Tara zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Zierlich, dunkelhaarig, schien ziemlich verstört zu sein“, führte Alcide weiter aus.

„Ach, du meinst Willa. Es geht ihr auch gut. Sie muss sich nur erst noch an das viele Blut gewöhnen, dass mit dem Status als Erics Abkömmling einhergeht.“

„Hm“, brummte Alcide. Schön zu wissen, dass nicht nur er gegen seinen Willen in Erics blutgetränkten Ärger mit hinein gezogen wurde.

Die Tür neben der Bar öffnete sich und Pam stolzierte herein. Als sie Alcide sah, rümpfte sie angewidert die Nase. „Der schon wieder? Ich sollte einen durchgestrichenen Wolf am Eingang anbringen lassen.“

„Er will mit Eric sprechen“, warf Tara ein.

„Aha.“ Pam trat zu Tara hinter die Bar und wandte sich an Alcide. „Hast du deinen Auftrag ausgeführt, wie es sich für einen braven Wolf gehört?“

„Ich würde es vorziehen, mit Eric darüber zu reden“, antwortete Alcide abweisend.

„Also nicht.“ Pam beugte sich zu ihm über die Theke. „Es ist dir vielleicht entfallen, aber unsere Anweisungen werden besser augenblicklich ausgeführt. Den unartigen Wolf darfst du gerne Zuhause bei deiner Hündin spielen.“

Alcide knurrte und Pam zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Spiel dich bloß nicht auf. Ich hatte schon immer Lust auf einen hübschen Wolfspelzmantel.“

„Pam!“, erklang Erics mahnende Stimme hinter ihnen. „Ich bin sicher, Alcide liefert dir gerne ein paar Nomaden als Kriegsbeute.“ Er wandte sich an Alcide. „Wir gehen besser nach hinten.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zu seinem Büro. Alcide folgte ihm widerwillig und stellte genervt fest, dass Pam ihnen hinterher kam.

„Also?“, fragte Eric und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Du musst mir mehr Zeit geben, Eric“, antwortete Alcide entschlossen.

Eric zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich muss?“, fragte er gedehnt und seine Augen verdunkelten sich warnend. „So wie ich das sehe, solltest du lediglich eine Botschaft überbringen. Wofür solltest du da mehr Zeit brauchen?“

„Das Rudel ist derzeit nicht in der Lage, sich gegen Nomaden zu wehren“, erklärte Alcide ungeduldig. „Sie sind schwach und verstört.“

„Mir kommen gleich die Tränen“, kommentierte Pam höhnisch.

„Sehe ich aus wie ein lieber Kummerkasten-Onkel für Werwolf-Probleme?“, erkundigte sich Eric gereizt. „Wenn sie ihre Aufgabe, Shreveport von Nomaden frei zu halten, nicht bewältigen können, haben sie keinerlei Wert für mich. Und gar keine Werwölfe in Shreveport klingt nach einem wirklich guten Deal, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Das wäre aber keine dauerhafte Lösung für dich“, entgegnete Alcide. „Wenn du jetzt ein Gemetzel anrichtest, wären die Nomaden erst einmal abgeschreckt, das mag stimmen, aber in ein paar Monaten kommen sie wieder und du darfst wieder von vorne anfangen. Wenn du mir die Zeit gibst, das Rudel auf Vordermann zu bringen, erledigen wir das Nomaden-Problem jetzt und in Zukunft für dich. Alles, was ich im Gegenzug verlange, ist ein wenig Geduld.“

Eric musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Von wie viel Zeit sprechen wir hier?“, fragte er dann.

Alcide überlegte kurz. „Gib mir zwei Wochen, bis ich in der Position bin, die Wölfe auf Patrouille zu schicken. Wenn es danach noch Nomaden-Übergriffe gibt, kannst du mich verantwortlich machen.“

„Eine Woche“, erwiderte Eric kühl.

Alcide knurrte leise, doch Eric fügte nur knapp hinzu: „Mein letztes Angebot.“

Alcide gab sich geschlagen. In sieben Tagen konnte er bereits eine Menge zustande bringen. „Einverstanden, eine Woche.“

„Und nicht länger“, ergänzte Eric.

Alcide hielt ihm eine Hand hin und Eric schlug ein.

„Gut, das war‘s schon.“ Alcide drehte sich um und tauschte noch einen vor Abscheu triefenden Blick mit Pam, ehe er das Fangtasia verließ, so schnell er konnte. Sein Bedarf an Vampiren war für die nächsten Monate mal wieder gedeckt. Und er hatte einige Anrufe zu erledigen, wenn er die Ein-Wochen-Frist einhalten wollte.

 

°

 

In seinem Haus angekommen, machte Alcide sich erstmal ein weiteres Bier auf und ließ sich schwer aufs Sofa fallen. Gestern um diese Zeit hatte er noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Shreveport für immer zu verlassen und jetzt war er auf dem besten Weg, sich ein ganzes Werwolfsrudel ans Bein zu binden. So richtig konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Unschlüssig musterte er das Telefon. Die Anrufe, die er zu tätigen hatte, waren allesamt nicht leicht und direkt der erste war auch der schwierigste, weil er eine Freundschaft gefährden würde, die ihm sehr wichtig geworden war in den letzten Monaten.

Schließlich griff Alcide kurzentschlossen zum Hörer und wählte eine Nummer. Es klingelte drei Mal, dann meldete sich eine Männerstimme: „Hier Sam Merlotte.“

„Hi, Sam, hier ist Alcide.“

„Alcide! Seit letztem Vollmond habe ich nichts mehr von dir gehört. Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Bist du noch in Shreveport?“

„Ja“, antwortete Alcide seufzend, „und wie es aussieht, bleibe ich doch noch eine ganze Weile.“

„Das freut mich.“ Sam klang so ehrlich, dass Alcide warm ums Herz wurde. Er hatte außer Sam keine wirklichen Freunde in dieser Gegend und es war schön, dass wenigstens diesem Freund an ihm gelegen war. Das machte die nächste Frage, die er stellen musste, umso schwerer. „Das heißt, wir laufen diesen Vollmond wieder?“, wollte Sam wissen.

Alcides räusperte sich. „Sam“, sagte er dann fest, „kannst du mir Marthas Nummer geben?“

Sofort breitete sich Schweigen am anderen Ende aus. Argwöhnisches Schweigen.

„Warum?“, fragte Sam schließlich misstrauisch.

„Es gibt Probleme mit dem Rudel.“

„Das letzte Mal, als ich Martha gesehen habe, wollte sie um ihrer selbst und um Emmas Willen nichts mehr mit dem Rudel zu tun haben.“

„Das wollte ich auch nicht“, erwiderte Alcide, „aber Dinge ändern sich und ich brauche Marthas Hilfe. Bitte, Sam, du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. So eine Scheiße wie damals passiert mir nie wieder.“

„Ich habe Luna versprochen, dass Emma nicht in die Belange dieser kriminellen Bastarde hineingezogen wird.“ Sams Stimme klang belegt, als er den Namen seiner toten Freundin in den Mund nahm.

„Ich würde Emma nicht in so eine Scheiße hineinziehen, das verspreche ich dir.“

Sam seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß“, sagte er schließlich zögernd. „Und Martha würde es auch nicht zulassen. Okay, hast du einen Stift zur Hand?“

 

°

 

„Emma Garza?“, meldete sich eine kindliche Stimme, als Alcide die von Sam diktierte Nummer gewählt hatte.

Alcide war überrumpelt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, Emma an den Apparat zu kriegen.

„Ähm... Hallo, Emma. Mein Name ist Alcide. Kann ich mit Martha sprechen?“

„Ich kenne dich“, stellte Emma fest. „Du hast mich damals Sam weggenommen. Und du hast meinen Papa getötet.“

„Ähm...“, stammelte Alcide verwirrt. Nun fehlten ihm vollends die Worte. „Da hast du recht, Emma“, gab er schließlich zu und fragte schwach: „Darf ich trotzdem mit Martha sprechen?“

„Okay.“ Er hörte, wie Emma den Hörer zur Seite legte und laut „Oma!“ durchs Zimmer schrie.

Kurze Zeit später meldete sich Marthas bekannte, rauchige Stimme: „Hallo?“

„Hallo, Martha. Hier ist Alcide. Alcide Herveaux.“

„Alcide“, antwortete Martha überrascht.

„Sam hat mir eure Nummer gegeben.“

„Und was willst du von uns, Alcide?“

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Martha. Es gibt Probleme mit dem Rudel.“

„Das ist nicht mehr mein Rudel“, sagte Martha, doch ihre Stimme klang aufmerksam.

„Es war auch nicht mehr mein Rudel“, erwiderte Alcide, „aber wie es aussieht, haben die Dinge sich geändert.“

„Was hat sich geändert?“

„Nomaden. Sie strömen zuhauf Richtung Shreveport.“

„Nomaden.“ Martha spuckte das Wort angewidert aus. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

„Die ansässigen Vampire haben den Werwölfen ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder sie nehmen sich binnen einer Woche des Problems an oder sie beginnen einen Krieg.“

„Und was sollte mich das kümmern?“

„Es ist dein Rudel, Martha“, antwortete Alcide ruhig. „Du kannst mir nicht vormachen, dass sie dich nicht mehr kümmern. Und sie sind schwach und zerstritten. Sie können der Nomaden unmöglich Herr werden. Deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe. Du kennst das Rudel besser als irgendjemand sonst. Nur du kannst sie zur Vernunft bringen.“

„Und Vernunft bedeutet, dass sie dich geschlossen als Alpha akzeptieren?“, hakte Martha nach.

Alcide schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ja“, sagte er fest und fühlte sich dabei, als ob er sich bereitwillig mit einem Mühlstein um den Hals ins Meer hätte werfen lassen. Nachdem er sich einmal zu diesem Plan bekannt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr davon ablassen.

Martha schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte sie: „Okay. Emma und ich kommen morgen bei dir vorbei.“

„Ihr beide?“, fragte Alcide überrascht.

„Ja“, antwortete Martha ungerührt. „Gib mir deine Adresse.“

Alcide gehorchte ihr entgeistert.

„Gut, bis morgen dann“, sagte Martha und legte auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Alcide starrte einen Augenblick verwirrt vor sich hin, dann rieb er sich erschöpft über das Gesicht und wählte die letzte Nummer.

„Hallo, Dad, ich bin es. Ich brauche deine Hilfe...“

 

 

°°°


	4. Chapter 4

Alcide wollte sich nicht recht eingestehen, dass er nervös war, als am nächsten Morgen nach einer lausigen Nacht, in der er kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte, aus dem Bett stieg. Nachdem er ruhelos ungefähr zehn Meilen durch sein Wohnzimmer gewandert war, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf und griff nach seinen Arbeitsunterlagen. Das Rudel mochte wichtig sein, doch ein Wolf sollte immer darauf achten, die richtige Balance zum Leben außerhalb nicht zu verlieren. Eine der vielen Weisheiten seines Vaters, die Jackson Herveaux selbst nie beherzigt hatte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass der Rat gut war und Alcide nahm sich fest vor, daran festzuhalten.

Also traf er sich mit Steven, seinem Vorarbeiter, ging die aktuellen Projekte mit ihm durch und teilte ihm dann mit, dass er wegen familiärer Probleme die nächste Woche nicht da sein könne, aber telefonisch immer erreichbar wäre. Steven nickte stoisch, versprach Alcide, ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten und wünschte seiner erfundenen Tante gute Besserung. Erleichtert fuhr Alcide wieder nach Hause. Steven war ein guter und verlässlicher Mann, dem er getrost vertrauen konnte. Und wenn diese unselige Woche rum war und sie hoffentlich alle noch lebten, würde er Wege finden, sein Leben als Wolf und sein Leben als Mensch unter einen Hut zu bringen. Beides hatte er seit seiner Trennung von Sookie sträflich vernachlässigt.

Martha und Emma saßen auf seiner Veranda, als er zurückkam.

„Ihr seid schon da?“, fragte er erstaunt, als er aus seinem Wagen stieg. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr warten musstet, aber ich hatte euch nicht so früh erwartet.“

Martha winkte ab, während Emma ihn neugierig beäugte. Alcide fühlte sich unter dem Blick ihrer großen, dunklen Kinderaugen unbehaglich. Nicht nur, dass ihm der Umgang mit Kindern sowieso schon schwer fiel, nein, dieses Mädchen hatte ihn auch noch von seiner dunkelsten Seite kennen gelernt.

Rasch wandte er sich ab und sperrte die Tür auf. „Kommt doch rein.“

Emma hüpfte unbefangen an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie den Raum jedoch betrat, rümpfte sie ihr Näschen. „Du bist aber unordentlich.“

Alcide sah sich peinlich berührt um, als ihm die vielen Bierflaschen ins Auge fielen, dazu leere Pizzakartons und schmutzige Wäsche, die wahllos im Raum verteilt waren. Marthas Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt ob Emmas offener Worte, während Alcide rasch die Bierflaschen vom Couchtisch räumte und einige Kleidungsstücke vom Sofa sammelte, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu werfen.

„Wollt ihr was trinken?“, fragte er ablenkend und durchforstete im Geiste verzweifelt seinen Kühlschrank. Hatte er nicht noch eine Cola irgendwo? Doch, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass noch eine Dose im Kühlschrank stand. „Eine Cola vielleicht?“, bot er Emma an.

Die sah sofort bettelnd zu Martha. „Darf ich? Bitte, Oma!“

Martha seufzte. „Na gut, ausnahmsweise.“

Emma jubelte und lief hinter Alcide zur Küchenzeile. Glücklicherweise befanden sich noch saubere Gläser im Schrank. Er schüttete die Cola um und reichte Emma das Glas, dann schaute er fragend zu Martha.

„Und du?“

„Ein Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht. Wir sind heute Morgen früh los.“

Alcide nickte erleichtert. Außer Bier war Kaffee das einzige, womit er auf jeden Fall dienen konnte. Während er die Kaffeemaschine anwarf, kletterte Emma auf einen der Barhocker, die an seiner Küchentheke standen.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir Sam besuchen gehen, Oma“, sagte sie und angelte nach ihrem Glas.

„Das machen wir auch heute noch, Süße“, versprach Martha. „Alcide und ich haben nämlich noch etwas zu tun und in der Zeit kannst du hoffentlich bei Sam bleiben.“ Alcide warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und sie fügte an ihn gewandt hinzu: „Wir werden jemandem einen Besuch abstatten.“

Alcide nickte knapp und sah wieder zu Emma. „Sam hat jetzt übrigens eine kleine Tochter.“

Emma machte große Augen. „Wirklich?“

„Wirklich“, bekräftigte Alcide.

„Wie heißt sie?“

„Victoria Luna Merlotte. Nach deiner Mutter, weißt du?“

Emma nickte andächtig.

„Aber ihr Spitzname ist Vicky.“

„Ob sie gerne mit Barbies spielt?“, fragte Emma aufgeregt.

„Ich glaube, dafür ist sie noch etwas zu klein.“

Emma verzog enttäuscht den Mund, worauf Martha lächelnd einwarf: „Du darfst bestimmt etwas anderes mit ihr spielen.“

„Fahren wir jetzt gleich zu Sam?“

„Du hast deine Cola noch nicht ausgetrunken.“

Emma leerte ihr Glas mit einem großen Schluck und hielt es Martha triumphierend hin. „Jetzt?“

„Jetzt trinke ich erstmal meinen Kaffee. Und dann fahren wir.“

Emma seufzte. „Na gut“, antwortete sie ergeben und hüpfte auf den Boden. „Darf ich so lange raus?“

Martha warf Alcide einen fragenden Blick zu, der nur die Achseln zuckte. „Ich habe in dem Garten seit meinem Einzug keinen Handgriff getan. Kaputt machen kann sie jedenfalls nichts.“

„Okay, dann lauf“, sagte Martha zu Emma, „aber du wandelst dich nicht, hörst du? Und du weißt, dass ich es merke, wenn du es doch tust.“

„Manno“, schmollte Emma, während sie zur Hintertür lief. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden.

„Wie alt ist sie jetzt?“, fragte Alcide und reichte Martha ihre Tasse.

„Neun“, antwortete Martha und sah Alcide offen an. „Und sie braucht dringend ein Rudel, Alcide. Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich deiner Bitte nachgekommen bin. Sie ist ein Wolf und kein Wolf sollte ohne Rudel aufwachsen. Ein gutes und starkes Rudel.“

„Mit deiner Hilfe könnte das Rudel wieder zu seiner alten Stärke zurückfinden“, erwiderte Alcide ernst. „Wo werden wir hingehen?“

„Zu Ryder. Wenn jemand weiß, wie es um das Rudel steht, und uns helfen kann, dann er.“

 

°

 

Ryders Garage lag am anderen Ende von Shreveport. Alcide parkte seinen Wagen auf dem Abstellplatz davor und folgte Martha, die zielstrebig eine Schiebetür aufschob und sich durch das Wirrwarr von Werkzeugen, Motoren, Kabeln und Schläuchen einen Weg ins Innere bahnte.

„Ryder?“, rief sie laut über den Lärm einer Kreissäge hinweg.

Sofort verstummte die Säge und ein vierschrötiger, bärtiger Mann mit rundem Bauch und muskulösen Armen tauchte zwischen den Geräten auf. Als er ihn sah, erinnerte sich Alcide. Er hatte damals den Kampf zwischen ihm und JD moderiert, doch danach hatte er ihn im Rudel nicht mehr gesehen.

„Martha! Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als du mich heute morgen angerufen hast!“ Mit einem breiten Lächeln trat Ryder auf sie zu, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Alcide und schlagartig verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Was will der hier?“

„Er ist mit mir hier, Ryder“, sagte Martha streng und fügte besänftigend hinzu: „Können wir uns vielleicht bei einem Bier unterhalten?“

Ryder betrachtete Alcide misstrauisch, dann nickte er jedoch und ging nach hinten zu einem kleinen Kühlschrank, wo auch einige alte Sessel und Klappstühle standen. Außerdem eine alte Harley Davidsson, offensichtlich liebevoll gepflegt und bestens in Schuss.

„Eine Schönheit“, sagte Alcide bewundernd.

Ryder nickte widerwillig. „Ich bin mir ihr die Route 66 lang gefahren, damals, als ich noch ein junger Wolf war und mir dringend die Hörner abstoßen musste. Hat mich nie im Stich gelassen, das alte Mädchen.“

Er bückte sich zum Kühlschrank hinunter und holte zwei Flaschen heraus, die er den beiden reichte. Dann ließ er sich mit einem dritten Bier in einen Sessel fallen und nickte Martha auffordernd zu. „Also? Was führt dich her?“

„Außer einen alten Freund zu besuchen?“

„Komm schon, Martha, du hast nie um den heißen Brei herumgeredet.“

Martha nickte und setzte sich zu ihm, während Alcide es vorzog, stehen zu bleiben. Ryders Misstrauen ihm gegenüber war deutlich spürbar und seine Wolfssinne warnten ihn vor zu viel Vertraulichkeit. Abwartend lehnte er sich an die Wand und überließ Martha das Reden. Wenn sie ihn hierher brachte, zu einem Wolf, der damals zu JDs Verbündeten gezählt hatte, würde sie sich schon etwas dabei denken. Alcide war selber etwas überrascht, wie groß sein Vertrauen in die alte Wölfin war, doch er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Martha ebenso wie er nur das Beste für das Rudel wollte. Und ihre Standhaftigkeit, ob jetzt für ihn oder gegen ihn, hatte ihm schon immer Respekt abgenötigt.

„Es geht um das Rudel, Ryder“, begann Martha.

Ryder furchte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du wärst raus. Und der da“, er ruckte mit dem Kinn Richtung Alcide, „erst recht. Was schert es euch?“

„Und dich?“, fragte Martha ruhig. „Du bist damals nach dem Kampf zwischen JD und Alcide verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht.“

Ryder rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel herum. „Ich hatte meine Gründe“, brummte er.

„Das V hat dir nicht gepasst, stimmt‘s? Und ebenso wenig, dass JD den Jungen angeschleppt hat, um ihn zu jagen, obwohl du dich im ersten Moment hast mitreißen lassen. Deswegen bist du verschwunden.“

Ryder nickte widerwillig.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, Ryder. Ich habe noch mein Bestes versucht, und ebenso Alcide, aber das Rudel war schon zu tief gefallen.“

„Er hat sein Bestes versucht?“, brauste Ryder auf und sah finster zu Alcide. „Er hat das Rudel doch noch tiefer in die Scheiße geritten, nur um es dann feige im Stich zu lassen.“

Martha legte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es war das V, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Alcide hat das Rudel aus den gleichen Gründen verlassen wie wir beide. Also sind wir alle schuldig oder gar keiner.“

„Er war der Rudelführer-...“, rief Ryder erbost, doch Martha unterbrach ihn: „Und wir sind in dem Rudel aufgewachsen. Wir haben ihm Treue geschworen, kaum dass wir Jungwölfe wurden. Wir haben jahrzehntelang mit ihnen gejagt. Also lass uns die Vorwürfe begraben, einverstanden? Zum Besten des Rudels, das uns jetzt braucht.“

Ryder nahm einen großen Schluck Bier, dann nickte er widerstrebend. „Einverstanden. Doch da wir alle nicht mehr im Rudel sind, was kümmert es uns?“

„Was weißt du über die momentane Situation?“, fragte Martha.

Ryder zuckte die Schultern. „Was soll ich darüber wissen?“

„Komm schon, Ryder“, sagte Martha lächelnd. „Du hast eine raue Schale und einen butterweichen Kern. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht hin und wieder verwaiste Wölfe aufliest, ihnen ein Bier ausgibst und ihren Sorgen zuhörst. Ich wette, du bist über die Situation genauestens informiert.“

Ryder seufzte schwer. „Sie sind zerstritten. Rikki hat versucht, das Rudel zusammen zu halten, aber sie hat es nicht geschafft. Chuck war einer der ersten, der mit seinem Teil abgehauen ist.“

„Chuck?“, fragte Martha überrascht. „Er war kaum erwachsen und viel zu hitzköpfig, um ein Alpha zu sein.“

„Das wissen wir, Martha, aber die ganzen Jungen waren von seinen kämpferischen Ideen beeindruckt.“

„Wer ist Chuck?“, fragte Alcide dazwischen.

„Der Junge, der sich damals unter Marcus schon aufgespielt hat“, erklärte Martha. „Er wollte unbedingt Vampire bekämpfen. Du hast ihn damals aus einer Rauferei rausgeholt.“

Alcide nickte. „Ich erinnere mich.“ Er sah zu Ryder. „Hat er Rikki getötet?“

Ryder drehte unruhig sein Bier zwischen den Fingern. „Das weiß keiner so genau. Und die, die es wissen, halten die Schnauze. Rikki ist hingegangen, um ihn herauszufordern und seine Truppe wieder ins Rudel einzugliedern. Haben sie gekämpft? War es ein fairer Kampf? War Chuck auf V, wie viele behaupten? Wer weiß. Jedenfalls war Rikki zum Schluss tot und ihr Sekundant auch.“

Alcide knurrte leise.

„Du brauchst nicht zu drohen. Chuck ist auch tot. Hat sich mit dem falschen Vampir angelegt, um an seinen Saft zu kommen.“

„Und seine Wölfe?“, fragte Martha.

„Zerstreut. Keiner von ihnen hatte genug Alpha in sich, um sie zusammen zu halten. Als Rikki und Chuck beide tot waren, ging es mit den Wölfen rapide bergab. Einige sind gegangen, einige haben sich abgewandt, sind aber in Shreveport geblieben. Die Überreste sind nicht der Rede wert.“ Ryder sah ernst zu Martha. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass es kein Rudel mehr gibt, Martha. Es gibt ein paar Wölfe in Shreveport, aber sie sind kein Rudel.“

„Hast du noch mit ihnen zu tun?“

„Manchmal, mit einigen. Sie kommen zu mir und hängen hier rum, fragen mich um Rat. Und ich gebe ihnen ein Bier, helfe ihnen, ihre Maschinen zu reparieren, aber was soll ich mehr tun? Ich bin auch kein Alpha, Martha, das war ich nie. Und ich wusste auch immer, dass das nicht mein Platz ist. Ich kann diesen Wölfen nicht helfen.“

„Er kann es“, sagte Martha und nickte in Richtung Alcide.

Ryder sah zu ihm. „Ich habe auch mal gedacht, dass er es in sich hat“, räumte er ein. „Wenn er JD besiegt hätte, damals, beim Kampf, hätte ich mich ihm unterworfen. Wenn er nach seiner Rückkehr das Rudel wieder zur Vernunft gebracht hätte, wäre ich zurückgekommen und ihm ein treuer Wolf gewesen. Aber so?“

„Er hat es immer noch in sich“, versicherte Martha. „Er kann ein Rudelführer sein, wenn wir ihm helfen. Er will das Rudel einen, Ryder, und es zu seiner Stärkte zurückführen. Aber dazu braucht er Wölfe wie dich.“

„Und dich“, entgegnete Ryder und sah Martha offen an. „Wenn du an seiner Seite stehst, würde ich ihm folgen. Weil ich dir vertraue. Stehst du an seiner Seite?“

„Ja“, sagte Martha fest.

„Okay.“ Ryder blickte zu Alcide. „Wenn sie dir folgt, tue ich es auch.“ Er zögerte kurz, doch dann neigte er kaum merklich den Kopf. „Rudelführer.“

Alcide stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Danke, Ryder“, sagte er ernst. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um das Rudel zu führen und zu beschützen. Doch wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich bin sicher, du hast die wachsende Anzahl an Nomaden bemerkt, die Shreveport heimsuchen?“

„Wie könnte mir das entgehen? Dreckiges Gesindel!“ Ryder spuckte aus.

„Das Rudel muss stark genug werden, um den Abschaum von hier fern zu halten. Wenn wir unser Territorium verteidigen, werden die Nomaden die Stadt meiden. Sie kommen nur her, weil es kein festes Rudel gibt, das Anspruch auf Shreveport erhebt. Diesen Anspruch wieder herzustellen ist mein erstes Ziel. Bist du dabei?“

„Gegen Nomaden?“ Ryder hob sein Bier. „Immer!“

 

°

 

„Morgen gehen wir zur Scheune“, sagte Martha, als sie aus der Garage heraustraten und zum Auto hinüber liefen. „Und dort wirst du Anspruch auf die Position des Rudelführers erheben.“

„Das wird dem Jungen nicht gefallen“, antwortete Alcide und stieg in den Wagen. „Luke.“

„Du wirst ihn unterwerfen müssen“, entgegnete Martha ungerührt. „Freiwillig wird er nicht verzichten. Aber das sollte dir keine Mühe bereiten. Zeig ihm seine Grenzen auf und dann lass ihn laufen. Jungwölfe brauchen eine starke Hand.“

Alcide nickte und startete den Wagen.

„Und wenn wir die Kontrolle über diesen Teil des Rudels wieder erlangt haben, werden auch die anderen Wölfe kommen. Insgeheim sehnen sie sich alle nach einem Rudelführer, der sie anleitet. Dazu wurden sie geboren. Nur sehr wenige Wölfe tragen einen Alpha in sich.“

„Du tust es“, sagte Alcide und sah zu Martha, während er der Straße Richtung Bon Temps folgte, um Emma bei Sam abzuholen. „Ryder hat es gesagt. Dass er eigentlich dir folgt und nicht mir. Du warst die Frau und die Mutter eines Leitwolfs und das Rudel vertraut dir. Warum erhebst du nicht selbst Anspruch?“

Martha schüttelte den Kopf. „Frauen werden nicht Rudelführer. So wurde ich erzogen und die meisten anderen Wölfe auch. Sie können die Wölfin hinter einem Leitwolf sein, aber niemals selbst ein Rudel führen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass das in Mississippi anders gehandhabt wurde.“

„Nein“, gab Alcide zu, „aber die Zeiten ändern sich.“

„Ja, das tun sie“, sagte Martha bedächtig. „Aber langsam genug. Und ich bin zufrieden mit der Position, die ich Zeit meines Lebens innehatte. Fechte du mal den Kampf aus, Alcide, ordne das Rudel, während ich dir den Rücken freihalte.“

Alcide warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. „Das klingt, als ob ich den beschissenen Teil des Deals erwischt hätte.“

Martha lächelte leicht. „Was glaubst du, warum ich mit meiner Position zufrieden bin?“ Rasch wurde sie wieder ernst. „Das Rudel ist verwirrt genug, es würde jetzt keine Frau akzeptieren. Deswegen stelle ich mich hinter dich und helfe dir. Und ich hoffe, dass sich unter deiner Führung die Zeiten ändern können, damit Emma, wenn sie alt genug ist, Rudelführerin werden kann. Denn sie trägt es in sich.“ Martha lächelte stolz. „Und sie sollte nicht nur die Wölfin hinter einem Rudelführer sein. Sie sollte selbst anführen. Und wenn du und ich die Vorarbeit tun, wird es eines Tages dazu kommen.“

„Also bin ich nur der Steigbügelhalter für deine Enkelin?“, fragte Alcide verstimmt.

„Sprichst du ihr die Fähigkeit ab, eines Tages Leitwölfin zu sein?“, fragte Martha zurück.

Alcide schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich gebe dir Recht, sie trägt den Alpha in sich. Und wenn sie ins passende Alter kommt, werde ich vermutlich gerne verzichten und mich in die Riege der Altwölfe zurückziehen. Für Emma also.“

„Natürlich. Für sie und die anderen Welpen. Denn in ihnen lebt das Rudel fort.“

 

 

°°°


	5. Chapter 5

Die Sonne war lange untergegangen, als es an Alcides Tür klopfte. Alcide griff nach einem Handtuch und trocknete seine vom Spülwasser feuchten Hände ab. Martha und Emma waren kaum gegangen, als Alcide sich schon daran gemacht hatte, sein Haus in Ordnung zu bringen. Inzwischen war es ihm peinlich, in was für einem Schmutz er die letzten Monate gehaust hatte. Letztlich war er kaum weniger heruntergekommen als die Wölfe des Rudels und er schämte sich dafür, dass Martha und Emma Zeuge dieser Verwahrlosung geworden waren.

Er ließ noch einen prüfenden Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen und nickte zufrieden. Die dreckige Wäsche lag im Wäschekorb oder schon in der Waschmaschine, die leeren Bierflaschen und Pizzakartons hatte er entsorgt und auch seine Küche war wieder vorzeigbar. Er legte das Handtuch zur Seite und ging zur Tür, um seinem späten Besuch zu öffnen.

„Hallo, Sohn“, sagte Jackson und musterte ihn, eine vollgepackte Reisetasche in der Hand.

„Dad.“ Alcide lächelte leicht. Sein Vater hatte ihm einmal geholfen, die Führerschaft über das Rudel zu gewinnen und hatte nicht gezögert, auch ein zweites Mal an seine Seite zu eilen. Sie mochten ihre Probleme miteinander haben, aber es tat gut zu wissen, dass er sich im Notfall auf seinen alten Herrn verlassen konnte. Es war kein Zufall, dass er damals, nach seiner Niederlage gegen JD, zu Jackson geflüchtet war. Sein Vater war immer eine Zuflucht gewesen, trotz all der Scheiße, die er selbst verzapft hatte.

Sie tauschten einen Blick und nickten sich kurz zu, dann schob sich Jackson an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

„Das Sofa?“, fragte Jackson knapp.

„Du kannst auch mein Bett haben“, bot Alcide an.

Sein Vater warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu. „Glaubst du, meine Knochen wären zu alt, um auf dem Sofa zu schlafen?“ Demonstrativ ließ er seine Tasche neben der Couch zu Boden fallen und setzte sich ächzend. „Genau richtig für mich. Und anstatt frech zu werden, könntest du mir ein Bier anbieten und mir erklären, warum du plötzlich doch wieder Wert auf die undankbare Stelle eines Rudelführers legst.“

Alcide holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich neben seinem Vater nieder. Schweigend stießen sie an und tranken einen Schluck.

„Wie geht es Janice?“, fragte Alcide.

„Hängt seit neuestem mit einem Wolf aus dem Rudel rum, kaum mehr als ein Welpe.“ Jackson schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber er hilft ihr im Laden und auch sonst mit allerlei. Scheint ein guter Junge zu sein. Der Rudelführer hält 'ne Menge von ihm, nach allem, was ich höre.“

„Und Janice hat ihn mit Sicherheit fest im Griff.“ Alcide grinste, als er an seine ältere Schwester dachte. „Und das Rudel?“

„Ich halte mich davon fern. Aber seit die Störenfriede weg sind, läuft wohl alles wieder friedlich. Man kann sich als ehrlicher Wolf wieder ins Lou Pines wagen. Du könntest nach Jackson zurückkehren.“

„Ich habe hier Verantwortung“, meinte Alcide ablehnend.

„Aha, kommen wir jetzt also endlich zum Punkt.“ Jackson nahm noch einen Schluck und sah Alcide abwartend an.

Alcide ließ sich seufzend in die Polster sinken. „Eine Vampirin ist von einem kleinen Rudel Nomaden angegriffen worden. Dummerweise gehört sie zur Familie des mächtigsten Vampirs in diesem Teil der Welt...“

„Eric Northman?“, fragte Jackson und Alcide nickte.

„Eric Northman“, bestätigte er. „Und er hat damit gedroht, alle Werwölfe in und um Shreveport umzubringen, wenn das noch einmal vorkommt. Aber erstmal überlässt er es dem Rudel, sein Territorium besser zu bewachen und das Problem so in den Griff zu kriegen.“

Jackson nickte bedächtig. „Und?“

„Das Rudel ist nicht der Rede wert. Kaum mehr als ein paar Jungwölfe, verwahrlost und ohne Anführer. Sie könnten Shreveport nicht halten, selbst wenn sie wollten.“

„Was dem Vampir einen Grund geben würde, sie alle auszulöschen“, fasste Jackson zusammen.

„Richtig.“

„Und das konntest du natürlich unmöglich zulassen.“ Jacksons Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Machst du dich lustig über mich?“, fragte Alcide mürrisch.

„Ich ärgere mich nur, dass ich damals nicht tatsächlich darauf gewettet habe, wie lange du deine Abkehr vom Rudel durchhalten würdest. Ich hätte auf weniger als ein Jahr getippt und glatt ein Vermögen machen können.“

„Eine Schande...“

„Allerdings.“ Jackson leerte seine Flasche und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch. „Also erkämpfen wir dir morgen die Führung über ein paar räudige Wölfe, um uns dann die nächsten Wochen mit Nomaden zu raufen?“

„Richtig.“

„Na schön.“ Jackson starrte einen Moment vor sich hin, dann wandte er den Kopf und betrachtete seinen Sohn so eindringlich, dass Alcide dem Blick seiner verschiedenfarbigen Augen schließlich auswich.

„Was?“, fragte er gereizt.

„Du bist so viel mehr Alpha, als ich es je war.“

„Du warst auch ein guter Alpha. Bis du die Kontrolle verloren hast und die Kasse hast mitgehen lassen. Im Vergleich habe ich ein kleines Mädchen entführt, meinen besten Freund gehetzt wie irgendein Wild und schließlich mein Rudel im Stich gelassen. Da schlägst du dich doch gar nicht so schlecht.“

„Trotzdem.“ Jackson nickte ihm ermutigend zu. „Du tust jetzt das Richtige. Und wirst es auch zukünftig tun.“

Alcide musste wider Willen lächeln. „Danke, Dad“, sagte er einfach und erhob sich. „Bis morgen dann.“

„Bis morgen, Junge. Schlaf dich aus vor deinem Kampf.“

 

°

 

Alcides Lastwagen hielt am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit vor Marthas Haus. Martha hatte sie bereits erwartet. Als sie die Beifahrertür öffnete und Jackson neben Alcide sitzen sah, nickte sie beifällig und kletterte auf den dritten Sitz.

„Ich sehe, du hast dir ebenfalls Verbündete gesucht. Sehr klug von dir.“

„Wo ist Emma?“, fragte Alcide und startete den Wagen.

„Bei Sam. Ich bringe sie erst zum Rudel, wenn die Verhältnisse geklärt sind.“

„Ein Zweikampf ist kein Ort für einen Welpen“, stimmte Jackson ihr zu.

Die restliche Fahrt zu Ryders Werkstatt legten sie schweigend zurück. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach und Alcide konnte förmlich wittern, dass vor allem Martha seine Anspannung teilte. Ihre Finger trommelten unruhig auf ihrem Hosenbein herum, während sie aus dem Fenster sah. Sie hatte das Rudel jetzt genauso lange nicht gesehen wie er selbst und wer wusste, ob die Wölfe ihre Autorität immer noch anerkennen würden.

Ryder lehnte an seiner geliebten Harley, als sie auf den Vorplatz rumpelten.

„Fahrt direkt weiter“, rief er und gestikulierte wieder in Richtung Straße. „Ich fahre euch nach.“

Alcide nickte knapp und lenkte den Wagen zurück, während Ryder sich auf seine Maschine schwang und ihnen folgte. Sie bogen am Waldrand auf einen holprigen Feldweg ein und parkten ihre Fahrzeuge schließlich auf dem gleichen Platz wie Alcide schon vor einigen Tagen.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Martha Alcide leise, während er seinen Wagen abschloss. „Wenn du den Weg des Rudelführers einmal eingeschlagen hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich wieder von den Wölfen abwendest. Wenn du jetzt zu dieser Scheune gehst, dann ziehen wir das auch durch.“

Alcide begegnete Marthas entschlossenem Blick und nickte.

„Gut“, sagte Martha.

Er sah zu seinen anderen beiden Mitstreitern. Ryder schien sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen, doch als er Alcide ansah, neigte er den Kopf.

„Mein Leitwolf“, sagte er ernsthaft. „Ich folge dir.“

„Mein Leitwolf“, sagten auch Martha und Jackson.

Alcide konnte nicht anders als seine Verbündeten anzugrinsen und seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf. „Lasst uns das Rudel zurückerobern.“

Entschlossen schlug er den Weg zur Scheune ein und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie liefen ein kleines Stück durch den Wald, bis sie auf die Lichtung traten und über die kleine Holzbrücke zum Eingang der Scheune gingen. Wie schon vor ein paar Tagen wurden sie auch dieses Mal bereits erwartet. Ungefähr ein Dutzend Menschen standen vor der Scheune und sahen ihnen entgegen. Zumeist Jungwölfe, doch auch ein paar Alte hatten sich eingefunden, die es anscheinend nicht über sich gebracht hatten, dem Rudel den Rücken zu kehren.

„Martha!“, rief einer von ihnen erstaunt aus und ein Großteil des Rudels geriet in Aufregung bei diesem Namen.

Luke stand ganz vorne und hatte die Hände angriffslustig zu Fäusten geballt.

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?“, rief er und trat vor. „Verschwindet, das ist mein Revier!“

Alcide ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Wölfe schweifen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er in den wenigsten Augen offene Feindseligkeit las. Eine Frau und ein Mann neben Luke knurrten leise, doch der Rest betrachtete ihn höchstens mit Misstrauen, manche sogar wohlwollend, was eindeutig mit Marthas und Ryders Anwesenheit zusammenhing. Auch Danielle sah er, etwas abseits von Lukes Kreis und sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer gewissen Neugier.

Alcide straffte sich und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Luke. „Ich bin hier, um Anspruch auf die Position des Rudelführers zu erheben“, sagte er laut.

Erregtes Gemurmel machte sich in den Reihen der Wölfe breit. Luke bleckte bedrohlich die Zähne.

„Ich bin der Rudelführer“, entgegnete er grollend.

Alcide musterte ihn und neigte den Kopf. „Nun, dann fordere ich dich hiermit heraus, mit mir um die Führerschaft zu kämpfen“, antwortete er ruhig.

Er hielt Luke zugute, dass er seinem Blick nicht auswich, auch wenn er den Kopf heben musste, um zu Alcide aufzuschauen. Der Junge hatte ohne Zweifel Mut.

„Du brauchst einen Sekundanten, um mich herauszufordern“, sagte er und grinste siegesgewiss. „Und ich habe mich über dich erkundigt, Alcide Herveaux. Ein Leitwolf, der sein Rudel feige im Stich gelassen hat, der einen Wandler über seine Artgenossen stellt und gut Freund mit Vampiren ist... Ich bezweifele, dass dich jemand aus diesem Rudel unterstützt.“

Einige hatten den Kopf gehoben, als Luke den Sekundanten erwähnte, doch bei seinen letzten Worten verharrten sie unsicher auf ihrem Platz.

Martha trat neben Alcide. „Ich bin seine Sekundantin“, sagte sie.

„Und wer bist du?“, blaffte Luke. „Auch eine dahergelaufene Vampirfreundin wie Herveaux?“

Diese Worte riefen Bestürzung in der Menge hervor, einige winselten unbehaglich, während andere empörte Rufe ausstießen. Ryder trat knurrend vor.

Marthas Augen leuchten bedrohlich auf. „Pass auf, wen du hier eine Fangbangerin nennst, Kleiner“, sagte sie warnend.

Kurz flackerte Unsicherheit über Lukes Gesicht, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Fangbangerin oder nicht, du bist jedenfalls kein Teil des Rudels. Und der Sekundant muss aus dem Rudel stammen.“

„Ich war schon ein vollwertiges Mitglied dieses Rudels, da warst du nicht einmal geboren. Mein Mann und mein Sohn haben dieses Rudel geführt. Ich hätte alles Recht der Welt, dich zu fragen, was du in _meinem_ Rudel zu suchen hast und wie ein Jungwolf dazu kommt, sich als Leitwolf aufzuspielen.“

Die Menge murmelte zustimmend. Lukes Entschlossenheit geriet ins Wanken, als er den Rückhalt spürte, den die alte Wölfin noch immer im Rudel genoss.

„Trotzdem bist du kein Teil des Rudels mehr“, verteidigte er sich trotzig. „Und deswegen kannst du nicht seine Sekundantin sein.“

„Ich mache es“, rief da eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen und Danielle trat vor.

Alcide sah sie verblüfft an. Vor weniger als einem Jahr war sie noch Rikkis Sekundantin gewesen, als diese ihn herausgefordert hatte, und jetzt unterstützte sie seinen Anspruch? Danielle wich seinem fragenden Blick aus, doch sie ging trotzdem entschlossen zu ihm und Martha hinüber und stellte sich an seine Seite.

„Du?“, fragte Luke und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich wütend. „Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?“

„Wir brauchen ihn“, antwortete Danielle kurz. „Er wollte uns vor etwas warnen und du hast ihm nicht einmal zugehört. Es interessiert dich gar nicht, ob das Rudel in Gefahr ist oder nicht. Ihn schon.“

Alcide sah wieder zu Luke. „Nun, an ihrer Zugehörigkeit zum Rudel bestehen wohl keine Zweifel. Nachdem den Regeln also Genüge getan wurde: Nimmst du die Herausforderung an?“

„Ja“, knurrte Luke und seine beiden Verbündeten traten ebenfalls näher heran, um ihm den Rücken zu stärken. „Wir kämpfen hier und jetzt. In Wolfsform.“

„Einverstanden“, sagte Alcide.

Blitzschnell schlüpfte Luke aus seiner Kleidung und verwandelte sich in einen schlanken, dunkelgrauen Wolf. Alcide lächelte leicht, als er die schlaksige Statur des jungen Tieres musterte. Luke mochte glauben, ihm als Wolf eher gewachsen zu sein, doch auch dieser Zustand verriet seine Jugend und fehlende Erfahrung sofort. Langsam knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und reichte es Danielle, öffnete seine Hose und wandelte sich ebenfalls.

Luke fletschte die Zähne und knurrte böse. Alcide richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, das Fell gesträubt, und sah auf Luke herab. Er zog die Lefzen hoch und entblößte sein Gebiss, dann knurrte auch er. Kurz nur, warnend. Seine ganze Körperhaltung signalisierte dem Jungwolf, dass er ihm überlegen war. Luke duckte sich ein wenig, bevor sich der ganze Körper anspannte und er Alcide geifernd ansprang. Alcide wich ihm mühelos aus und die Kiefer schnappten ins Leere. Mit einem wütenden Grollen warf Luke sich herum und ging erneut auf ihn los. Erfolglos haschte er nach Alcides Kehle, als dieser erneut zur Seite trat. Dieses Mal allerdings biss er selbst zu und erwischte Lukes ungeschützte Flanke. Der Jungwolf jaulte und wich zurück. Alcide richtete sich auf und knurrte, die Ohren zurückgelegt. Seine Schwanzspitze zuckte angespannt, doch er ging auch dieses Mal nicht zum Angriff über. Luke schüttelte sich und sprang dann wieder auf ihn los. Alcide drehte sich und versuchte seinerseits, Lukes Kehle zu packen, doch der junge Wolf schien damit gerechnet zu haben, wich ihm behände aus und schnappte nach seinem Schwanz. Alcide knurrte dunkel und ging nun seinerseits auf den Jungen los. Der Kleine war flink und geschmeidig, das musste er zugeben, doch er selbst verfügte über die größere Kraft und die höhere Erfahrung. Als Luke vor ihm zurückwich, drang er sofort weiter auf ihn ein, wich seiner zuschnappenden Schnauze aus und erwischte ihn an der Kehle. Luke wand sich japsend und versuchte, ihm zu entkommen, doch Alcide biss noch ein wenig fester zu und rang ihn zu Boden, wo er sich über ihn stellte und unbarmherzig nach unten drückte. Luke strampelte und drehte sich, aber Alcide hielt ihn fest gepackt und wartete geduldig. Geifer rann aus Lukes weit geöffnetem Rachen und er winselte erregt, während er sich freizukämpfen versuchte, doch schließlich erlahmten seine Bewegungen und er musste einsehen, dass er Alcides gesammelter Kraft nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.

Als er zur Ruhe kam, schüttelte Alcide ihn ein wenig, dann lockerte seinen Biss und knurrte drohend. Luke winselte und wich seinem starren Blick aus. Alcide knurrte noch einmal, dann hob er den Kopf und verwandelte sich zurück. Er kniete über dem Jungwolf und sah auf ihn herab.

„Ergibst du dich?“

Luke winselte erneut, dann wurde auch er zum Mensch und sah trotzig zu Alcide hoch. „Ja.“

„Dann sprich es aus“, forderte Alcide streng.

Luke starrte ihn wütend an, dann stieß er hervor: „Du bist mein Leitwolf und der Leitwolf dieses Rudels.“

Alcide nickte zufrieden und erhob sich. „Steh auf“, befahl er und auch Luke kam auf die Füße.

Als er sich dem Rudel zuwandte, sanken die Menschen eilig auf die Knie.

„Rudelführer“, murmelten sie demütig.

Auch die Frau und der Mann, die Luke den Rücken gestärkt hatten, knieten nieder, wenn auch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Martha lächelte zufrieden und erwies ihm ebenfalls ihre Ehrerbietung, ebenso Ryder und Jackson.

Alcide ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen. „Ich verspreche, dass ich dieses Rudel zu seinem Besten führen und leiten werde“, sagte er laut. „Wir werden zusammen laufen und jagen. Unsere Beute soll allen gehören, denn wir sind Brüder und Schwestern. Wir sind ein Rudel.“ Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte. Sofort fielen die anderen Wölfe ein und ihr gemeinsamer Ruf hallte weit durch den Wald. Schließlich verstummte Alcide wieder. „Shreveport ist unser Revier. Und dieses Revier werden wir gegen andere Wölfe verteidigen, die sich unerlaubt nähern und Ärger in unser Gebiet bringen. Und dieser Ärger steht bereits vor unserer Tür. Irgendwelches Gesindel glaubt, sich ohne Erlaubnis innerhalb unserer Grenzen aufhalten zu dürfen.“ Wütendes Gemurmel brandete auf. „Jackson“, Alcide sah zu seinem Vater, der sich aufrichtete und ihm zunickte, „nimm Danielle und Luke und umrundet die Stadt Richtung Norden. Wenn ihr fremde Wölfe wittert, erzählt mir davon. Ansonsten setzt Duftzeichen und markiert unsere Reviergrenzen, damit jeder weiß, dass wir Anspruch auf dieses Gebiet erheben.“

Jackson warf den beiden anderen Wölfen einen auffordernden Blick zu, ehe er sich wandelte und in den Wald lief. Danielle und Luke trabten ihm hinterher und Alcide nickte zufrieden, als er sah, dass Luke sich gehorsam hinter Jackson hielt. Der Junge war klug und es war notwendig, ihm direkt eine neue Aufgabe zu geben, damit er gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kam, andere Wölfe gegen ihn aufzustacheln.

„Ryder“, sagte er und sah zu dem vierschrötigen Mann hinüber, „du läufst mit deiner Gruppe in südliche Richtung und tust dasselbe.“ Er sah zu Lukes Freundin. „Wie heißt du?“

„Amanda“, antwortete sie widerwillig.

„Du gehst mit ihm, Amanda“ ordnete er an und ließ seinen Blick über die Reihen schweifen. Kurz sah er zu Martha, doch diese schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und er sah ein, dass es nicht klug wäre, auf seine wichtigste Verbündete zu verzichten, so lange sein Stand im Rudel noch nicht gefestigt war. Er deutete auf einen älteren Mann in der hinteren Reihe, der Marthas Namen gerufen hatte, als sie angekommen waren. „Und du gehst auch mit. Wie heißt du?“

„Harry.“

„Gut, ihr folgt Ryder nach Süden und markiert unsere Grenzen. Haltet die Augen offen.“

Ryder nickte und im nächsten Moment war er mit seiner Gruppe ebenfalls im Wald verschwunden. Martha trat zu Alcide und reichte ihm seine Kleidung.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Rudelführer“, sagte sie.

Alcide atmete tief durch, als ihm die Tragweite seiner Entscheidung erneut bewusst wurde. Er war nun auf Gedeih und Verderb für diese Wölfe verantwortlich. Und obwohl diese Aufgabe bereits jetzt schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete, konnte er sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, das von Martha erwidert wurde. Sie waren wieder Teil eines Rudels, so wie es die Natur für sie vorgesehen hatte. Und das war gut so.

 

 

°°°


	6. Chapter 6

Martha lag in Wolfsgestalt vor der Scheune und ließ sich die Herbstsonne auf den Pelz scheinen. Emma kletterte begeistert auf ihr herum, versuchte sich in gefährlichem Knurren, während sie ihre kleinen Pfoten in die Erde stemmte und an Marthas Schwanz zerrte oder ihr das Fell zauste. Martha ließ es gutmütig über sich ergehen, die Augen geschlossen und nur hin und wieder brummte sie warnend, wenn Emma es allzu wild trieb.

Alcide lehnte an der Bretterwand und besprach mit Ryder die Schichten der nächsten Nacht. Seit fünf Tagen patrouillierten sie nun an Shreveports Stadtgrenze oder zogen in kleinen Gruppen durch die Straßen, ohne etwas Auffälliges zu entdecken. Und da Eric weder wutentbrannt angerufen, noch aufgetaucht und ihnen allen den Kopf abgerissen hatte, schien es auch keine weiteren Überfälle auf Vampire gegeben zu haben.

„Vielleicht haben sie sich ja verzogen, jetzt, wo wir einen neuen Rudelführer haben“, schlug Ryder vor.

Alcide rieb sich den Bart. „So schnell? Das glaube ich kaum. Wenn sich etwas rumgesprochen hat, dann eher, dass ein rasender Vampir sieben Werwölfe zu Brei geschlagen hat. Aber das wird nicht lange vorhalten. Die kommen wieder, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Ja, dieses Gesindel wird von Vampiren angezogen wie Fliegen von Scheiße.“

„Du übernimmst also eine Patrouille heute Nacht?“

„Klar. Aber den Jungen wird es nicht gefallen, an Vollmond Wache schieben zu müssen.“

„Disziplin ist eines der Dinge, die sie dringend lernen müssen“, brummte Alcide. „Eine sehr gute Lektion, wenn du mich fragst.“

Martha hatte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass das Rudel einen neuen, starken Leitwolf hatte, kamen viele Wölfe demütig herbei und bettelten um Aufnahme ins Rudel. Auch vier von Chucks verwaisten Wölfen hatten sich bereits eingefunden, zwei Männer und zwei Frauen, Mitte zwanzig, jung und stark. Eine der Wölfinnen, Karen, hatte durchaus Ambitionen erkennen lassen, Alcide den Rang streitig zu machen, doch glücklicherweise hatte ein Knurren und drohend gefletschte Zähne ausgereicht, um ihr ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Seit Chucks Tod waren die Vier ungebunden durch die Wälder gestreift und Respekt und die Einhaltung gewisser Regeln, ob es jetzt um menschliches oder wölfisches Zusammenleben ging, waren Fremdwörter für sie. Alcide setzte sie trotzdem gerne für die Patrouillen ein. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie die Umgebung von Shreveport sehr gut kennen gelernt und waren mit ihrem ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn durchaus von Nutzen. Außerdem erlaubten ihnen die Wachschichten, ihre überschüssige Energie loszuwerden, die sie sonst zweifellos genutzt hätten, um Ärger im Rudel zu provozieren. Alcide schickte sie einzeln mit zwei Wölfen los, denen er vertraute, wie Jackson, Ryder, Danielle oder Harry, und die sie notfalls zur Räson bringen konnten. Bis jetzt schien sich das System zu bewähren. Ab und zu beteiligten sich auch Martha und Alcide an den Wachrunden, doch Alcide hatte eingesehen, dass es wichtiger war, dass er die Wölfe koordinierte, statt in vorderster Front mitzulaufen, auch wenn ihm diese Aufgabe nicht sonderlich gefiel. Marthas Wissen um Regeln, Traditionen und die Eigenarten vieler Mitglieder war ihm wiederum unentbehrlich bei seinen Bemühungen, seinen Stand im Rudel zu festigen, weswegen auch Martha sich nur selten an den Patrouillen beteiligte, außerdem ließ sie Emma nur ungern allein.

„Wir versammeln uns heute Abend erstmal alle hier und jagen zusammen“, schlug Alcide vor. „Und danach macht ihr euch auf zu eurer Runde. Dann verpassen sie nichts und werden hoffentlich keine Probleme bereiten.“

„Ach, sie werden allmählich richtig handzahm. Jackson hat Karen gestern ein paar verpasst, als sie geglaubt hat, ihm die Zähne zeigen zu müssen, und danach war sie geradezu folgsam. Und Kenneth ist sogar inzwischen auf Jobsuche, habe ich von Danielle gehört. Wir integrieren die vier schon wieder in die Gesellschaft, keine Sorge.“ Ryder grinste wölfisch.

„Und Luke?“

„Ist nach wie vor ein kleiner Wichtigtuer, aber waren wir das nicht alle in seinem Alter? Der Junge ist klug und hat durchaus Alphaqualitäten, das kann man ihm nicht absprechen.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einen Job besorgen“, meinte Alcide nachdenklich. „Er muss lernen, dass er nicht nur Wolf ist.“

„Eine gute Idee“, stimmte Ryder zu.

„Ich denke, ich könnte ihn irgendwo auf dem Bau unterbringen. Mein Vorarbeiter hat besti-...“

Alcide unterbrach sich und sog witternd die Luft ein. Ryder tat es ihm nach und auch Martha hob den Kopf und stellte wachsam die Ohren auf. Der Geruch war Alcide nicht völlig unbekannt, eine Wölfin, aber kein derzeitiges Mitglied des Rudels. Vielleicht von früher? Er musste nicht lange auf die Antwort warten. Am Waldrand tauchte eine hochgewachsene, blonde Frau mit kantigen Gesichtszügen auf und steuerte zielstrebig auf sie zu. Alcide erkannte sie sofort. Tiffany war früher ein Mitglied des Rudels gewesen und hatte Rikki unterstützt, als diese ihn herausgefordert hatte. Alcide erinnerte sich, wie sie ihm in den Rücken gesprungen war, um Rikki von ihm zu befreien. Entsprechend finster war wohl seine Miene, als Tiffany auf ihn zukam, denn sie senkte unter seinem Blick den Kopf und sank vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Rudelführer“, grüßte sie demütig.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, wolltest du mir diesen Rang noch streitig machen“, grollte Alcide dumpf.

Tiffany nickte mit gesenktem Blick. „Ich weiß und dafür bitte ich um Verzeihung.“

Alcide schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich dachte, es wäre zum Besten des Rudels“, schob Tiffany unsicher hinterher.

Alcide bleckte leicht die Zähne, doch dann nickte er unwillig. „Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an“, entschied er knapp. „Was führt dich her?“

„Ich bitte darum, wieder ins Rudel aufgenommen zu werden“, antwortete Tiffany und hob vorsichtig den Kopf. „Nach Rikkis Tod habe ich mich von den Wölfen abgewandt. Ich habe einen Sohn, um den ich mich kümmern muss, ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, in die blutigen Kleinkriege hineingezogen zu werden. Doch jetzt, da Frieden einkehrt, möchte ich wieder Teil des Rudels sein.“

„Warum?“, fragte Alcide hart. „Du scheinst nicht sehr begeistert von meinem Führungsstil zu sein. Warum willst du trotzdem wieder aufgenommen werden?“

Tiffany sah ihn flehend an. „Ich bin eine Wölfin, ohne ein Rudel bin ich...“, sie suchte nach Worten, „... allein“, presste sie schließlich hervor.

„Wie wir alle“, murmelte Ryder verständnisvoll.

Alcide brummte missmutig, doch dann ließ er sich zu einem gnädigen Kopfnicken erweichen. „Einverstanden. Jage heute mit uns, damit wir deine Wiederaufnahme besiegeln können.“

Tiffany atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Rudelführer. Aber heute... ich wäre wirklich gerne dabei, aber heute kann ich nicht.“ Sie sah verlegen zu Alcide hoch. „Ich kam auch hierher, weil ich Hilfe brauche.“

Alcide seufzte schwer und wies zur Scheune. „Komm mit hinein, dann können wir dein Problem besprechen.“

Er sah auffordernd zu Martha, die zustimmend mit dem Schwanz auf den Boden klopfte, ein Zeichen, dass sie gleich nachkommen würde. Alcide führte Tiffany in die Scheune und zu dem Verschlag, den er zu seinem Quartier auserkoren hatte. Eine Gruppe von wackligen Stühlen hatte sich dort eingefunden, ebenso ein altersschwacher Kühlschrank, dem Alcide jetzt zwei Dosen Bier entnahm.

„Etwas zu trinken?“, bot er Tiffany an und diese nickte dankend.

Sie ließen sich auf zwei Stühlen nieder und Alcide öffnete seine Dose und trank einen Schluck, während er Tiffany abwartend betrachtete.

„Also?“, fragte er schließlich. „Worum geht es?“

„Um meinen Sohn, Jake“, gestand Tiffany und drehte nervös die Dose in ihren Händen.

Alcide sah sie fragend an, während Martha, nun wieder in Menschengestalt und angekleidet, in den Verschlag trat und ebenfalls ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Emma kam hinter ihr herein gesprungen, nach wie vor ein Welpe, und begann neugierig, die Ecken des Raumes auszukundschaften.

„Er ist jetzt elf“, führte Tiffany weiter aus und blickte Alcide vielsagend an, doch dieser zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern.

„Und?“

„Du glaubst, dass er ein Wolf ist“, warf Martha ein und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Stimmt‘s?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Tiffany hilflos. „Aber wenn er es wäre, müsste er sich bald wandeln, oder nicht? Bei mir war es mit zwölf so weit. Ich traue mich kaum noch, ihn aus dem Haus zu lassen. Was, wenn er sich plötzlich in der Schule wandelt? Oder im Supermarkt?“

„Was ist mit dem Vater?“, fragte Alcide.

Tiffanys Miene verschloss sich. „Ich habe mit dem Mistkerl nichts mehr zu schaffen. Er hat mich und Jake sitzen lassen.“

„Aber war er ein Werwolf?“

„Nein.“ Tiffany schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann muss Jake kein Wolf sein.“

„Muss nicht“, stimmte Martha zu. „Aber du spürst, ob er ein Wolf ist. Er ist von deinem Blut.“

Tiffany senkte den Blick auf die Dose. „Dann ist er es, glaube ich“, murmelte sie. „Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihm bleiben, ich habe einen Job. Ich kann ihn aber auch nicht in die Schule lassen und alleine Zuhause...“

„Bring ihn her“, sagte Martha sofort und Alcide nickte zustimmend.

„Hier hat er Gesellschaft“, fügte er hinzu und deutete auf Emma, die zu ihnen tapste und winselnd ihren Kopf an Marthas Bein rieb. „Irgendjemand ist immer da, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Und sobald er seine Wandlung im Griff hat, kannst du ihn wieder zur Schule schicken.“

Tiffany nickte erleichtert. „Danke.“

„Dafür hat man ein Rudel“, antwortete Martha kurz und hob Emma hoch. „Hunger?“, fragte sie ihre Enkelin.

Emma bellte zustimmend.

„Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass du dich wandeln und als Mensch sprechen sollst“, tadelte Martha. „Irgendwann wirst du nur noch bellen können, wart‘s nur ab.“

Emma wiefte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Martha seufzte und stand auf.

„Es bleibt dabei, Essen gibt es nur, wenn du ein Mensch bist“, sagte sie und setzte Emma vor dem Verschlag auf den Boden. „Also wandele dich und zieh dich an, dann fahren wir nach Hause. Los!“

Emma rannte davon. Martha sah ihr mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln nach, dann drehte sich wieder zu Tiffany um. „Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass du Jake in der ersten Zeit kaum noch dazu bewegen kannst, ein Mensch zu sein. Du musst darauf achten, dass er sich nicht völlig in seiner Wolfsform verliert.“

„Okay.“ Tiffany nickte und erhob sich. „Ich sollte wieder zurück. Vielleicht wandelt er sich heute, bei Vollmond, und da will ich bei ihm sein.“

„In Ordnung.“ Alcide stand ebenfalls auf. „Bring ihn die nächsten Tage her und dann werden wir auch dich offiziell ins Rudel aufnehmen.“

Auf Tiffanys harten Zügen zeigte sich zum ersten Mal der Anflug eines Lächelns. „Danke, Rudelführer.“

 

°

 

Alcide rannte durch den Wald, das Rudel hinter sich. Gemeinsam setzten sie über Wurzel und umgefallene Baumstämme, stoben durch das dichte Unterholz und die jüngeren Wölfe sprangen sich immer wieder gegenseitig an und forderten sich schwanzwedelnd zu wilden Verfolgungsjagden auf. Alcide hatte vergessen, was für ein beflügelndes Gefühl es war, als Teil eines Rudels zu laufen, der Vollmond über ihnen, während der Wald um sie herum vor lauter Ehrfurcht vor ihrer geballten Macht zu verstummen schien. Ein Werwolf wurde erst durch sein Rudel vervollständigt, eine alte Weisheit, von der Alcide geglaubt hatte, sie würde für ihn nicht gelten. Was für ein Unsinn! Im Gegensatz zu anderen Wölfen mochte er zwar befähigt sein, alleine zurecht zu kommen, doch nichts konnte das überwältigende Gefühl ersetzen, Teil eines funktionierenden Ganzen zu sein, das ohne Wenn und Aber füreinander einstand. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Vaters: „Vampire mögen stärker und schneller sein, Wandler klüger und anpassungsfähiger. Aber Wölfe haben etwas, was die anderen beiden nicht haben: Ihr Rudel.“

Plötzlich stieg ihm ein verlockender Duft in die Nase. Alcide hielt sofort in seinem Lauf inne und sog prüfend die Luft ein. Der Wind trug ihm unverkennbar den Geruch einer Schar Hirsche zu, nicht weit entfernt, doch durch den verräterischen Wind, der die Witterung der Wölfe von ihnen forttrug, wähnten sie sich in trügerischer Sicherheit. Die anderen Wölfe blieben ebenfalls stehen und folgten Alcides Beispiel. Aus ein paar Kehlen brach ein erregtes Winseln hervor, als sie den Duft ihrer Beute wahrnahmen, die anderen Wölfe verhielten sich vollständig still. Alcide tauschte einen Blick mit Jackson, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand. Mehr Verständigung war nicht nötig. Jackson wandte sich ab und lief in geduckter Haltung davon und ein Teil der Wölfe folgte ihm. Die Jagd im Rudel benötigte keine große Kommunikation, ihre Instinkte übernahmen und ließen sie alle die ihnen zugedachten Rollen spielen.

Alcide duckte sich und pirschte sich lautlos durchs Unterholz. Martha drängte Emma in ein nahes Gebüsch, unter dem der Welpe folgsam zu Boden sank, dann folgte sie ihm und ebenso der Rest des Rudels. Der Wind kam ihnen immer noch entgegen, sodass sie bis zum Rand der Lichtung schleichen konnten, auf der die Hirschkühe ästen. Die Reihe der Wölfe zog sich auseinander und sie ließen sich hinter die Büsche und ins hohe Gras sinken, all ihre Sinne wachsam und ihre Muskeln angespannt. Geduldig warteten sie darauf, dass Jacksons Gruppe die Lichtung umrundete, um die Hirsche zu ihnen zu treiben.

Plötzlich hob die Leitkuh den Kopf und verdrehte unruhig die Augen. Die anderen Hirsche taten es ihr gleich und ihm selben Moment brachen die Wölfe auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung aus dem Unterholz. Die Hirsche drehten sich herum und flohen in wilder Hast in die andere Richtung, in der Alcide und seine Wölfe bereits lauerten. Alcide ließ sie sehr nah heran kommen, ehe er einen Satz machte und auf die Lichtung sprang. Die Hirsche stoppten ihrem panischen Lauf, warfen sich erneut herum und liefen vor dieser neuen Gefahr davon, doch die anderen Wölfe warteten schon auf sie. Sie wandten in Panik die Köpfe, als sie sich derart umzingelt fanden, doch die erfahrene Leitkuh brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um eine schmale Lücke ausfindig zu machen und ihre Schar darauf zu zu führen. Alcide erkannte den Fluchtweg im selben Moment, hetzte heran und schnitt einer jungen Hirschkuh den Weg ab. Als die anderen Wölfe das Ziel ihres Rudelführers erkannten, öffneten sie den Kreis für die übrige Herde und umzingelten dafür die anvisierte Beute. Zahlreiche Kiefer schnappten nach den Beinen, Martha sprang hoch und verbiss sich in der Kehle, während Alcide mit einem mächtigen Satz auf dem Rücken der Hirschkuh landete, seine Zähne in ihrem Hals vergrub und sie so endgültig zu Fall brachte. Ihre strampelnden Bewegungen wurden schwächer und erstarben schließlich ganz.

Schweratmend löste Alcide seine Kiefer und auch die anderen Wölfe richteten sich auf und wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Alcide sah auf seine Wölfe herab und stieß ein triumphierendes Heulen aus, in das die anderen sogleich einstimmten. Emma kam schwanzwedelnd herbeigelaufen und fiel mit ihrer hohen Stimme begeistert in den Gesang ein. Ihr an- und abschwellendes Geheul trug die Botschaft über ihre erfolgreiche Jagd weit über die Baumwipfel, dann senkte Alcide den Kopf und riss ein großes Stück Fleisch aus dem noch warmen Körper der Hirschkuh. Er nahm ein paar Bissen und das Rudel verharrte ehrfürchtig, bis ihr Leitwolf seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte. Dann trat Martha vor und neben ihr tapste Emma in den Kreis der Wölfe. Alcide beugte sich herab und leckte dem Welpen über den Kopf, während Martha einen Brocken Fleisch vorkaute und ihn dann für Emma wieder hervorwürgte. Emma machte sich über die Mahlzeit her, während Martha ihren Anteil fraß. Auf der anderen Seite traten Jackson und Ryder an die Beute heran. Karen, die junge, angriffslustige Wölfin, wollte ebenfalls vorspringen und auch Lukes Schwanz zuckte ungeduldig, doch ein drohendes Knurren von Alcide hielt sie beide im Schach. Erst als seine drei wichtigsten Verbündeten ihren Anteil bekommen hatten, trat Alcide zur Seite und gab die Beute für den Rest des Rudels frei.

Es ging bei ihrer Jagd nicht darum, ihren Hunger zu stillen, dafür hätte eine Hirschkuh nicht ausgereicht. Werwolfrudel waren um einiges größer als herkömmliche Wolfsrudel. Es ging um das zusammenschweißende Erlebnis gemeinsam erlegter Beute, um die Festigung der Rangordnung, wenn jeder Wolf den ihm zustehenden Anteil bekam. Alcide sah dabei zu, wie die Wölfe sich geifernd und spielerisch knurrend über die Beute hermachten und bei dem Gedanken, dass es sich bei diesem Rudel um _sein_ Rudel handelte, breitete sich unbändiger Stolz in ihm aus. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Martha, deren gelbe Augen ebenfalls triumphierend funkelten. Mit dieser Jagd hatten sie ihren Führungsanspruch endgültig gefestigt. Das Rudel hatte ihnen willig die besten Stücke überlassen und damit ihre Loyalität bewiesen. Alcide hob erneut die Schnauze und heulte seinen Sieg zum weißleuchtenden Vollmond hinauf. Die anderen Wölfe fielen ein, sobald sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten und gemeinsam sangen sie den Mond an, ehe einer nach dem anderen verstummte.

Alcide drehte sich herum und nahm seinen ausgelassenen Lauf wieder auf. Er rannte durch den Wald und sein Rudel folgte ihm ein Stück, doch dann blieben sie nach und nach zurück, suchten sich ihren eigenen Weg und als Alcide an einem kleinen Bach schließlich zum Stehen kam und sich umdrehte, war nur noch eine hellgraue Wölfin hinter ihm. Danielle, wie Alcide sofort erkannte, noch bevor ihm die vertraute Witterung in die Nase stieg. Ihr Duft war gleichzeitig animalisch und weiblich, eine geradezu berauschende Mischung. Alcide stieß ein erregtes Grollen aus. Danielle wedelte einladend mit dem Schwanz und fiepte lockend, während sie näher an ihn herantrat und vorsichtig mit der Schnauze sein Gesicht berührte. Als Alcide sich ihr nicht entzog, begann sie, das Blut der Hirschkuh von seiner Schnauze zu lecken. Alcide drängte sich dichter an sie und sog ihren verlockenden Geruch ein. Er versprach hitzige Leidenschaft, Nähe, und nach dem Blutrausch der Jagd und unter dem magischen Licht des Vollmonds konnte Alcide diesem Angebot nicht länger widerstehen.

 

 

°°°


End file.
